Drunken Tongues of Honeyed Lead
by Selvine das'Annwyn
Summary: Multiverse/AU fic based around Loki and Jane as a married couple. Promptfic utilizing the prompt "drunkenly". What happens when a challenge between two brothers is made involving a drinking contest, and one Jane Foster? Implied sensuality, references to swearing. Non-beta'd/edited. Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, any of its universes, Thor, The Avengers, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, or Jane Foster.  
Warning: Implied sensuality (minimal)**.

**A/N: **Another promptfic for another day. The prompt for this, if no one could tell, was "drunkenly", though I took the liberty to utilize different variations of it and to use it more as an overall theme for the piece rather than as a word IN the piece. I liked the idea of Loki being drunk, and wanted to write based around that concept. This piece is set after Jane and Loki have gotten married, in a universe/multiverse where Thor is alive and well and has become King. Jane is living in Asgard with her husband and his adoptive family. Loki is the King of Jötunheim, as Laufey is dead and had no other kin suitable to take the throne, and is a Prince of Asgard still through the adoption. There is no real backstory to the universe they're in aside from that.

Other than that, this has yet to be beta'd or edited, once more. And I know my titles are crap. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to make them. X3 I just like playing off of the contents of the piece.

Anyway, I hope this will be worth the time it took you to find and read it, and I hope you all enjoy it thoroughly. Reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged, as per usual, so I hope to hear from everyone soon~

Thanks Again,  
-Selvine

* * *

In all her years roaming both the worlds of Midgard, Asgard, and even the infamous Jötunheim, Jane Foster could honestly swear she had seen just about everything it was possible to see. Yet, somehow, through all that mess and muddle, through all the adventure that had brought her to where she was now, she could not say she had been prepared for this.

The glittering halls of the Ӕsir palace were no more new in her eyes than the fawn-brown hair that fell in waves around her head. The shimmering foreign flowers of Asgard's gardens were just as familiar now as the chocolate pools in her eyes. Soft, pearlescent glowing candles were no more original than the bronze-toned skin covering her form. Yet, the sight before the Midgardian woman had caught her completely off-guard. There, across the ornate oak table adorning the eating quarters of their rooms sat her husband, arms splayed across the table, his head tilted to the side, a miniscule trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth. Sleek black hair lay ruffled against the table as the Ӕsir Prince attempted to turn to face his lovely bride. Emerald eyes, usually alert and keen with secrets and mischief lay dull in their sockets, glazed with the effects of some form of depressant. If the numerous mugs scattered across the table were any indicator, alcohol had been her partner's undoing.

Smirking to herself, Jane strode forward and allowed the great doors behind her to slam shut. Loki groaned, rolling his head and covering his ears in agony. The King, beaming ear-to-ear, sat beside him, looking at his sister-in-law as if he had just won every honor in the land. Laughing softly, the Princess strode to her husband's side, draping and arm across his shoulder. _Loki Laufeyson couldn't hold his liquor._ The mere thought that the regal man with the silver tongue couldn't withstand alcohol was entertaining, seeing it was on another level altogether.

"Sister! I fear I have done your husband in, for he was foolish and lost his wits in this battle. The Mischief King sought to defeat me, _me_ in a drinking contest!" Thor's voice boomed, echoing around the room in that haughty cheerfulness he always seemed to carry. Cringing and mewling as a simpering child beside him, Loki curled up closer to his body and leaned into his wife, whining his protests to his brother's noise.

Jane moved, turning to stand behind her husband's back and raising a hand to stroke it lovingly through his hair, "Silly him." She smiled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the Prince's brow before looking to her brother-in-law with affection, "I think, Thor, your brother needs some peace and quiet now."

Indignant, the King puffed out his chest and make a soft huffing noise. Standing, he rose from his chair and nodded, "One of these days you'll address me as your King, as you should." Humor danced in his amber eyes, challenging Jane to respond.

"On the day my husband can no longer make honey from words, I will call you King." Sarcasm suited the young astronomer, and left Thor laughing uproariously, soliciting another yowl of misery from his younger sibling.

"Very well, Lady Jane" Bowing, Thor smiled up to his once-romantic entanglement and swept from the room. Again, the doors slammed shut. This time, both the Laufeyson and his wife cringed.

Several moments passed where nothing but silence echoed between them, and then Jane was busying herself moving the clutter of mugs to a single place for Loki to magic off to the kitchens later on, and fussing around her husband. Pale skin glimmered under the candlelight that danced around their room, and the gold of the walls left even the semi-unconscious form of Loki beautifully framed with elegance. Jane sighed and moved to where her husband sat, her delicate fingers grasping the wood of his chair tight while her feet adjusted to a wider birth and pulled. Slowly, the chair began to slide back against the marble floor beneath them and Loki's torso slid over the table's surface. Quiet cussing could be heard under Jane's breath, but steadily she freed her husband from the grasp of the table and chair. Lacking support, Loki began to fall forward, only to find himself propped up against his wife's upper half.

"He couldn't have waited until you were in bed to drink you into a stupor, could he?" Brows furrowed deep in thought, Jane wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and hoisted him onto her shoulder, steadily making her way toward the bed. Feet caught on toes, legs nearly fell, and both could have ended up in a heap on the floor, but somehow Jane managed to get the drooling God to the bed resting in their adjoining room and draped him on the mattress gently. Several attempts at getting all limbs up into a comfortable position passed before Jane groaned and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed with the situation. Then, as she was about to give up and walk around to the other side, one of Loki's arms shot up and tugged her down into bed with him. A yelp of surprise and squeal of pleasure escaped her throat, and seconds later his mouth had found hers.

His lips were firm, but pliant against her own, and tasted of honeyed mead and roasted boar. Parsnip, onion, carrot, all flavors danced in a savory ball around his mouth, and the woman in his arms nearly melted with glee. When their lips parted and she could breathe again, the Jötunn King found her fist colliding with his arm.

Grinning, he feigned injury, "Ow… Careful, my little pet, or you may bruise me." The glaze was gone from his eyes and one million emerald stars glinted out in mischievous harmony, teasing the woman he loved so dearly.

"You could have told me _before_ I brought you over here that you could carry yourself, you know." Irritation was marred by entertainment as the Princess lowered herself against his chest and snuggled close, nuzzling into his shoulder and sighing quietly, "What was all that about anyway, if you weren't really drunk?"

She felt more than saw one of his eyebrows raise and nearly rolled her eyes in response, "I simply could not afford to give my brother the compensation he sought should I humiliate him and win such a challenge."

Curiosity piqued, Jane tilted her chin upward to look into her lover's eyes, "Oh? What compensation did he seek? You teaching him how to store items in subspace highways?"

Loki frowned before shaking his head softly and leaning down to kiss her brow gently, "I do not understand your references, but no. My brother wished to spend a day in your company."

Fire lit Jane's eyes and she pulled back, enraged at the implications, "And _I_ have no say in the matter? You were just going to say 'No' and be done with it?"

"Not at all, little star." Raising a finger to her lips to silence further protest, Loki held his wife close, "If you wish to spend time with my brother, you are more than welcome to. However, as a King requests another man's bride, I cannot feel hesitation toward giving my consent that he may have you all to himself for any length of time." Seriousness entered the Prince's eyes, protectiveness and affection blatantly apparent, "I love my brother, but I do not trust him to keep his hands to himself. I would rather not have to break them, should he step over any lines." Before Jane could protest, Loki continued "And I trust you implicity, my darling dove. I simply don't want you having to deal with such impropriety. However, if you wish, you can spend however much time with him as you please, in whatever nature you deem fit."

The implications behind the words shattered Jane's thoughts, and a combination of hurt and outrage filled her chest, "Do you honestly think I would sink so low as to let him even think of touching me, after I chose to marry you?" Swiftly, she moved to leave the bed, but found herself trapped in Loki's steely grasp.

"No, I don't." Loki dipped his head and kissed Jane firmly, pouring his love and appreciation for her into every molecule, every piece of the action, demanding she understand. "You would never hurt me. It was a silly bet, and I chose to let my brother win, because I cannot bear being apart from you. Forgive me my foolish wording." Loki's eyes pleaded with hers, and Jane found herself relenting before she could even give the notion any thought.

Curling back into his arms, she nodded, "Clear the table, and then make us comfortable, and maybe I'll forgive you." Smiling, she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as he worked. She could feel his arms moving in gestures and knew the instant the unwanted dinnerware had been removed from their table. Seconds later, the soft silk of his favorite of her sleeping gowns clung to her body delicately. When she opened her eyes, his finery was gone, and his chest left bare. If she allowed her hands to explore, she might easily find a treat. A rob of black, and gold, and greens hung off his shoulders and framed his torso beautifully, draped open and to the sides.

"Mmmm… better." Grinning, the Silver Tongue's wife leaned up to kiss him, before gasping and cursing softly.

Loki, disappointed in the lack of lips on his own, tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't telling your brother you're bad at talking to me. I am not calling him 'King'." Scowling, Jane growled at the notion. Soon, however, giggles replaced the growls and a contented smile replaced the lines of worry on her face. Loki Laufeyson may be able to hold his liquor, but when it came to love, he was drunk with no hope of return.

* * *

**A/N: **I also want to make it known that Loki's not saying Thor would do anything to hurt Jane, he's just jealous and doesn't want to risk losing her to anyone. He knows his brother still cares for her, as it is in this universe, and is afraid she might still care for him a bit, too. Also, he gets really lonely without her nearby. The last reason being the real one behind his actions.

Thanks again, please remember to review~  
-Sel


End file.
